Office Fun
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily walked into the Men's locker room and what she saw made her avoid Hotch most of the day. Hotch wanted to know why she was so he finally had her come up to his office. What happens when they talk?


A/N: This story was requested by NicknGrisfan. It will be a one shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Emily Prentiss was ready for this day to be over. It was taxing every emotion that she had and she wasn't sure just how much longer she could keep going today. The day had started out great but as usual it went downhill from there for her. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She closed her eyes and groaned as she felt the blush forming on her cheeks as she thought about what had happened earlier today.

_Emily didn't stop to think about walking into the men's locker room. She has done it many times before and never once saw anyone naked. She knew that Hotch was the only one in there because she had asked the last guy who walked out of the locker room. She had to talk to him and she needed privacy to do it. So she walked on in not thinking anything of it._

_When she got into the locker room she started looking for Hotch. What she saw was more than she had planned and something she didn't want to see. At least she didn't want to see it that way for the first time. Standing there naked in all his glory was Hotch. She couldn't help but think how hot he looked without his clothes on and how much he was gifted in the endowment department. Just as that thought crossed her mind she saw Hotch start to lift his head and her face went bright red because she was embarrassed about not only seeing him naked as the day he was born but because of the thoughts that went through her mind._

_She took off running hoping to get out of there without him even noticing her. She got out without him seeing her but she crashed into one of the lockers which made Hotch call out and ask who was there. She didn't stop running until she was out of the locker room and the building. She needed to go somewhere to calm her nerves down before she saw him again. There was no way she was going to be able to be in the same room with him today at all. She even thought about not going back at all today but she didn't want to do that so she decided that she would just avoid him at all costs today._

She came out of her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Hotch standing there looking at her with a question in his eyes. She couldn't face him right now so she did the only thing that she could think of. She quickly got up out of her chair and ran out of the bullpen leaving Hotch to wonder what he had done to her.

Hotch stood there looking at Emily as she ran. He frowned because he couldn't figure out what he had done to cause her to run from him. Hell he couldn't figure out what he had done to make her avoid him all day like she had been. He decided that if by four she didn't come to him that he would make her come to him. He wanted to know what he had done that was so wrong. He loved her and he was finally ready to tell her how he felt.

He went back up to his office and sat down at his desk. He couldn't help but keep looking out of his office window and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her walk back into the bullpen ten minutes after she had run out. He bit back a chuckle when he saw her walk into someone because he saw that as she was walking she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing because she was too busy looking up at his office. He decided then and there that he couldn't wait until four o clock.

Hotch got back up out of his chair and walked to his door. "Prentiss can you come up here for a few minutes please?"

Emily groaned when she heard Hotch ask her to come to his office. She couldn't very well ignore that because if she did then he could write her up. She looked up at him from lowered eye lashes and felt the blush start on her face again as she thought about how good he looked naked. She decided that she would go and see what he wanted. She would just have to bite her tongue.

Hotch watched as she got up from her desk and walked towards him. He felt his body responding to her without her even touching him. He knew that if something didn't happen soon he would go nuts.

When Emily followed Hotch into his office he turned around and said "Close the door please."

Emily nodded and did as he asked while Hotch closed his blinds. She wondered why he was closing his blinds but didn't say anything about it.

Once Hotch closed his blinds he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. "What is wrong with you today Prentiss? Every time I walked into a room you are in you avoid me. What have I done to make you mad at me today?"

Emily bit her lip because she didn't mean to make him think that she was mad at him. She decided that it was time to tell him why. She couldn't keep ignoring it especially since her body was on fire for him.

Emily looked Hotch in the eye and blushed. "I came into the men's locker room today because I needed to talk to you. I saw you naked and had some thoughts run through my head. I was embarrassed about seeing you naked and about the thoughts that were in my head that I ran out. I was trying to come to terms with these new feelings I was feeling for you."

Hotch smirked as he remembered the bang he had heard in the locker room. His body taunted even more as he thought about the fact that she had seen him naked.

"Emily I want to tell you something. You don't have to say anything back but I find that I need to tell you. I want you and I have for a while now and I also love you." Hotch said.

Emily's eyes widened as she listen to Hotch talk. She felt herself getting all hot with the way that he was looking at her.

Emily nibbled on her lip and looked at Hotch. "I want you too Aaron. It's been so much worse sense I seen you naked earlier. I feel as if my body is on fire and like I'm going to explode soon if something don't give."

Hotch's eyes darkened with desire at her words. He walked past her and over to his office door and locked the door. He couldn't wait until later. He needed her too much right this second.

"Emily tell me now if you don't want this but I need you now. I don't think I can wait until later. I feel as if I could explode just standing here looking at you." Hotch said in a husky voice.

Emily looked up at Hotch and saw the desire in his eyes. "I want this now Aaron. I need you just as much as you need me."

Hotch groaned low in his throat as he bent his head and kissed Emily passionately. Soon he had her pants down around her ankles and her up on his desk. He shivered as he felt Emily undoing his pants. When her hand grazed his erection he growled. Soon his pants were around his feet and he was in between her legs.

Hotch took his dick in his hand and guided it to Emily's entrance. He looked into Emily's eyes as he pushed into her nice and slow. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock pulling him into her even deeper. He bent his head to kiss Emily again as she started to moan.

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck as he started kissing her. His tongue kept in rhythm with each thrust of his dick into her. She moaned into his mouth as his pace picked up. She couldn't get enough of him.

"More Aaron, I need more." Emily gasped.

Hotch pulled her to the edge of his desk and started thrusting into her harder and deeper which each thrust. He groaned as he felt her muscles squeezing him tightly each time he thrust in. He could feel his orgasm building so he bent his head after pushing her shirt up and sucked a nipple into his mouth as he picked up his pace. He loved the sound of his name on Emily's lip as she constantly told him just how much she loved the feel of him inside of her. He smoothed one of his hands down her stomach and to her clit and pressed on it as he pulled out and thrust back into her harder than he has before.

Emily could feel her climax coming on. She leaned back a little and the change in the position made Hotch fill her even more. She cried out as he started thrusting harder, deeper and faster with each thrust. Soon she was yelling his name as she felt her release wash over her.

Hotch groaned as he felt Emily cum all over his dick. He pulled out and thrust back in harder as he felt his own release pour out of him and into her. He continued pumping in and out of her as he filled her with his seed. Once he was spent he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

"I love you Aaron." Emily said once she caught her breath.

Hotch smirked and kissed Emily once more before pulling out of her. "I love you too Emily. I can't believe we just made love for the first time in my office, on my desk during work."

Emily chuckled. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to come in here again and not think of what we did. Do you think we can do it again tonight at my place or yours?"

Hotch nodded and said just as someone knocked on his door "We definitely can. Now that I have had you I don't ever want to stop having you."

Emily smiled and nodded as she hopped off his desk and quickly pulled her pants up as he did his so that he could answer his door. She blushed as she thought about the fact that she was a little loud in their love making.


End file.
